


This

by BiteTheApple



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Mentions of Crema Italy, POV Oliver (Call Me By Your Name), Simultaneous Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26028583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiteTheApple/pseuds/BiteTheApple
Summary: Mid afternoon at Villa AlbergoniOliver is feeling brave 💙Elio lets him💛(Art by the wonderful evan_attard_art on Instagram 💚)
Relationships: Elio Perlman - Relationship, Oliver & Elio Perlman, Oliver/Elio Perlman, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer
Comments: 50
Kudos: 108





	This

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Elio/Oliver 😊
> 
> I've had 'Chasing Rainbows' writers block all week (been feeling too angsty and weird to write comedy - who knows why...) but this morning I woke up and wrote this immediately! Maybe I just needed to get this out...
> 
> My latest fic has a bit of day-bed action and I couldn't get the thought of Elio and Oliver on a similar thing out of my head.
> 
> Anyhoo, this takes place (possibly) between Monet's Berm and Grow Up - something like that...who knows. 
> 
> Ok, so I hope you like this short thousand-word sexy, summertime, sensuous CMBYN loveliness. Enjoy!🤍

  
They were sprawled at either end of the large, oval day-bed in the garden. Mafalda had cleared the table from lunch a while ago and the heat of the afternoon had forced everyone else inside either to nap or to read.

Oliver had just finished his book. It was a science fiction novel that a local girl had _insisted_ he try. Not wanting to seem rude, he said he’d give it a whirl, and was surprised to find he actually enjoyed it. He looked across at Elio to tell him.

Elio was turned on his side facing the pool in a semi foetal position. _Was he sleeping?_ Oliver reached over him to put the book on the little side table that was littered with his things - the Walkman, a pen, a glass, several fruit stones.

He felt the warmth rising from Elio’s body and, despite the heat, had a sudden urge to spoon him, to get closer still. He reached up and pulled the canvas canopy over them to block out the sun - and possible onlookers - and lay down behind him.

He pressed his front onto Elio’s curved spine and tucked his knees up. _Was this ok?_ Elio hummed contentedly. Not asleep then - pretending.

Elio reached back and ran his hand between Oliver’s thighs then cupped his fingers lightly over his balls, over the yellow swimsuit. Those fingers had been dripping with apricot juice earlier and Oliver wondered if they’d taste sweet if he were to put them in his mouth. Would he taste himself on those fingers now - his own sweat mingled with the sweetness of the fruit? Would he taste them both?

Elio shifted position and rubbed the heel of his hand along Oliver’s hardness. Up and down - gentle but firm strokes that skimmed the swollen head at the place where they’d both been cut as babies, then down to his full balls. Up and down...

A low groan escaped Oliver’s lips when a thumb swiped over the sensitive slit. That in turn made Elio groan. Oliver pushed his groin forward, trapping Elio’s hand in the tight space between ass and cock.

Ass. Hand. Cock. All three damp and hot and ready. Almost ready. 

Oliver let his hand travel down Elio’s chest and to the small swell of his stomach. He dipped his middle finger into his belly button - what would it be like to stick his tongue in there? To push it in and taste him? He followed the line of dark hair that disappeared into the waistband of his green shorts. Could he slip a hand inside there? Or was it too soon for that?

Elio’s hard cock had already made a damp patch on the front of his swimsuit and Oliver rubbed the wet fabric between his forefinger and thumb, liking the feel of the slick. He’d caused that. And that made him happy.

He gripped Elio’s erection, using the loose fabric to stroke him. Elio pushed his hips forward and breathed, “Oliver...”

Oliver felt his orgasm building. _So soon?_ With Elio’s hand still wedged between their bodies, he rutted up against his firm buttocks, falling into the same rhythm of Elio’s own eager thrusts into his clenched fist.

Elio turned his head. “Don’t stop Oliver. Please don’t stop.”

Oliver moaned and struggled to suppress groans and obscenities that he longed to let out. Did he really care who heard? Who was around to hear anyway? Everyone else was sleeping. He decided he didn’t care because...

...this! _This_ was real. This was like coming home.

Elio’s back was slick with sweat that soaked the light hairs on Oliver’s chest. He could smell their mingled odour along with apricots and grass and the ghost of camomile soap from their morning showers.

What if he were to gently ease the back of Elio’s shorts down and slip inside him? They were both wet with sweat and arousal. It would be easy. Would he let him? He’d never done it that way before. What would it feel like? Would it be the same as with a girl? Or tighter?

No. Not yet. Not like this. Not here. It was too soon. _They hadn’t even talked!_

But what if he _did_ let him? Oliver’s cock was thick and long - if he pressed his palm hard enough into Elio’s belly would he be able to feel himself in there? Inside him, rearranging him, changing him internally somehow?

The thought of that brought him to the brink of orgasm. He let go of Elio’s cock and used both hands to seize him by the hips and pull him roughly against his hardness so he could push right into the crease of Elio’s ass. Only two thin layers of fabric separated skin and skin.

Elio shoved his hand down the front of his own shorts. “I’m close Oliver,” he whispered, throwing his head back.

Could they come together? Would they make noise?

Oliver managed a strangled, “Me too,” and with his eyes shut and his face buried in Elio’s hair he thrust his hips upwards and then stilled as he felt his cum pulsing out, soaking the front of his shorts and seeping through into Elio’s crease.

“Elio, Elio, Elio,” he whispered onto his neck as the final spurt left his body.

Elio twisted his head around to Oliver’s face. “Quick! Kiss me as I come.”

Their mouths met, wide and accepting and as he came, Elio cried out into Oliver’s mouth. “Oh fuck!”

When the pulses had stopped, Elio brought his hand out of his shorts, his fingers wet with cum. Before he had the chance to wipe them on one of the many discarded towels, Oliver grabbed his wrist and on impulse, brought the hand to his mouth.

“Let me,” he said. Elio closed his eyes as Oliver sucked each finger clean before bringing the palm to his face and inhaling it. It smelled of Elio. And Oliver. And peaches. And apricots.

This was heaven. _This_. Could he please never wake up from this...

“Fancy a swim?” Elio asked, smiling, still with his eyes closed.

Oliver laughed, kissed the back of his neck and said, “Good idea!”

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you liked it 🤗 and if you did, please let me know! Your comments mean everything to me. 
> 
> I sent it to my non-Charmie-and-totally-not-interested-in-anything-CMBYN friend this morning and she sent a one-word reply - 'horny' so I thought, what the hell. Let me set it free into the world. 
> 
> Peace and Love you lovely peeps.💙💛


End file.
